The Trip To San Francisco
by lRainDropsl
Summary: The sisters are on their way back to SF, but what a coincidence Joey landed a in a movie role and it takes place in SF and the gang tags along. FRIENDS/Charmed. R/R. Also check out TTTNY


The Trip To San Francisco  
  
  
  
Monica's Place  
  
The gangs are just chilling on the couch.  
  
Chandler: Hey Mon, where did you put all my underwear?  
  
Monica: In your drawer duh!  
  
Chandler: Well it's not in there duh!  
  
Monica: [Glanced at him] Are you mocking me?  
  
Chandler: [Mumbling loudly] No I'm not mocking you.  
  
Phoebe B: [Walk out of the bathroom] Hey why are there still dirty clothes in the hamper?  
  
Chandler: Oh! So that's where all the under wears are. [Suddenly remembered]  
  
Monica: What? Chandler! You were supposed to do the laundry yesterday.  
  
Chandler: Oops I forgot.  
  
Monica: You forgot? We're leaving in two days and you forgot to do the laundry?  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry I'll go do it right now. [Walk to the bathroom]  
  
Cole: Man if Phoebe ever does that to me I'll.  
  
Phoebe: [Look up and shot a look at Cole] You'll what?  
  
Cole: I'll.I'll just do as you wish. [Look down tries not to look at her]  
  
Joey: Since when did all men become wimps?  
  
Paige: Since women exist.  
  
Ross: That is not true. In 19.  
  
All: Oh no.  
  
Shane: Not this again.  
  
Ross: Fine!  
  
All: Thank you!  
  
The Next Day [Morning]  
  
Central Perk  
  
Joey bust into the coffee house.  
  
Joey: One more day 'til the big day! [Grinning]  
  
A waitress walk to Joey  
  
Joey: Decaf please [look away from the waitress]. I'm so excited!  
  
Monica: I can't wait to see the setting in your new movie. Where actor gets there name on the chair and have people for you to ordered around.  
  
Phoebe H: It's not all that great you know?  
  
Monica: I know but it just so cool to order people around.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastic] Yeah Mon, you have the first priority.  
  
Monica: [Raised her eyebrows] What?  
  
Chandler: Uh.. nothing.  
  
Monica looked away.  
  
Shane: Man you guys really need to loosen it up.  
  
Paige: Yeah you guys are like Bonnie and Clyde.  
  
Thursday  
  
Monica: Coming people let's get going!  
  
Joey burst into the apartment  
  
Joey: San Francisco baby!  
  
Rachel: Where are Phoebe and her sisters?  
  
Phoebe B: Oh, they're going to meet us there at the airport.  
  
Chandler: By the way what time is it?  
  
Monica: It's time for you to get dressed!  
  
Chandler: Yes mother!  
  
Monica: What's did you say? [Shot a look at him]  
  
Chandler: I said I'm going to get dressed. [Rush to the bedroom]  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Ross: Ok coming on people let's go. Let's move it out. Come on Come on.  
  
Rachel: Ok, ok, we're ready.  
  
Joey: San Francisco BABY!  
  
Phoebe: Ok hold on! You're not going to leave me like you did when you went to London. Nah uh not going to happen!  
  
Monica: Ok let's go.  
  
Ross: Chandler come on! [Getting impatient]  
  
Chandler: [Rushed out of the bedroom, everyone's out and Ross about to close the door] Yes, Monica! [Look at Ross]  
  
On the plane  
  
Joey: [Squealing to Phoebe H.] San Francisco baby! [Smiling]  
  
Phoebe H: Yeah, San Francisco.  
  
Piper: How long have you guys been together? [Referring to Chandler and Monica]  
  
Chandler: A veryyyy long time!  
  
Monica: Why are you making it's sounding like a back thing?  
  
Chandler: I'm not!  
  
Monica: Yes you are.  
  
Phoebe B: Ok shut up you two! I have had enough of you two arguing. Today suppose to be a happy day. It's supposed to be Joey's day.  
  
Joey: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe B: We're going to San Francisco to support him not to hear you two fights. Now grow up!  
  
Monica: Phoebe's right! I'm sorry.  
  
Chandler: I'm sorry too.  
  
Phoebe B: And another thing, you're putting your friends in the middle. Especially Piper.  
  
Monica: Phoebe we got it!  
  
Phoebe B: Ok well you better!  
  
Paige: [Smells something] What's that smell?  
  
Ross: Oh it's my new cologne. You like it?  
  
Shane: It stinks!  
  
Ross: No it don't. What are you talking about?  
  
Cole: It's a really strong smell dude! How much did you put on yourself?  
  
Ross: Not much, just.just a little.  
  
Rachel: Don't smells like it. You must really love yourself. [Coughing]  
  
Ross: I have you know this is very expensive cologne.  
  
Monica: Yeah well you've just got rip off.  
  
Phoebe H. and Joey start to laugh.  
  
Ross: Hey! Not funny!  
  
Joey: Yeah it is dude!  
  
Around 5-6 hours later  
  
They have arrived in San Francisco.  
  
The Manor  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you all just stay here over night and you could look for a Hotel tomorrow.  
  
Joey: Well, they've already got a room ready for me in a hotel called Felux. Suppose to be somewhere around here.  
  
Cole: Oh it's just down the block turn right hit the highway and you'll see it on your left hand corner. 5 minutes away from here.  
  
Leo: Yeah!  
  
Rachel: Great! We can just go down there and see if we can get some rooms.  
  
Joey: Oh no I think it would be packed!  
  
Ross: Why?  
  
Joey: Because the whole cast and crew are staying there.  
  
Phoebe B: Well then I guess we have to stay here!  
  
Chandler: So... show us to our room?  
  
Paige: Well, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, and Shane can all stays in my room.  
  
Monica: [Cut in] 6 people in your room? Are you sure?  
  
Paige: Yeah, I'm positive. Don't worry. It'll all fit in! And Monica and Chandler can stays in Phoebe's room. Ross and Rachel can stays in Piper's.  
  
Joey: [Jumped in] Phoebe can stay with me!  
  
Phoebe B: Really?  
  
Joey: Yeah! We'll have lots of fun.  
  
Phoebe H: What kind of fun? [Cocking her eyes]  
  
Joey: Oh grow up! Not that kind of fun. It would be neat but no!  
  
Rachel: Are you sure Joe? Are you sure you won't start a "naked at 7? Or naked Thursday?"  
  
Joey: I'm sure now I got to go.  
  
That Evening  
  
The Set  
  
Director: Ok everyone ready?  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
Director: AC-TION!  
  
The camera is Joey/Ian in a strip club. Jasmine/Kitty is giving Ian a really hot lap dance. Just as she about to go back to the stage she whispered softly in a sexy manner into Ian's ear.  
  
Kitty: Meet me back stage they'll let you in. Just ask for Miss Kitty and they'll now.  
  
Joey/Ian pulled her back into him.  
  
Director: CUT! Joey you're not supposed to grab her back.  
  
Joey: Oh sorry. [Embarrassed]  
  
Director: Ok, let's do it again.  
  
A dude: [Holding a clip] Scene 3, take 10!  
  
Director: And AC-TION!  
  
The camera is Joey/Ian in a strip club. Jasmine/Kitty is giving Ian a really hot lap dance. Just as she about to go back to the stage she whispered softly in a sexy manner into Ian's ear.  
  
Kitty: Meet me back stage they'll let you in. Just ask for Miss Kitty and they'll now.  
  
Ian: [Sexily whispered to her ear] I'll be there.  
  
Kitty went back up to the stage and take another swing around the pole and before going back in. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Kitty. His eyes were on Kitty, wherever she goes. It's like she had put a "spells" on him!  
  
Director: Ok cut! That it is for today.  
  
Jasmine: Aw good finally! [Walk off the stage and put on a robe  
  
Joey: Yeah! [Try to get close to her]  
  
Jasmine: God I'm tired.  
  
Joey: Yeah me too! What a day huh?  
  
Jasmine: Tell me about it. [Grabbing a cup of juice]  
  
Joey: Hey, I've been wondering if you're interested on going to dinner with me.  
  
Jasmine: Oh, I would love that. But um, I have to take a rain check on that. I'm kind of tire today, maybe another time?  
  
Joey: Oh yeah sure, another time. No problem.  
  
Jasmine: Thanks anyway. [Gave Joey a small smile and walked away]  
  
Joey: [Smile weakly] Yeah.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen  
  
Joey: Well, I'm off to work. Wow it feel good to say that.  
  
Rachel smiled at him  
  
Rachel: Jasmine?  
  
Joey: Yeah! [Grinned] Well I'm off. Bye  
  
All: Bye  
  
Paige: What do you guys want to do today?  
  
Rachel: Oh I would love to tour around Bloomingdale here.  
  
Monica: Rachel, don't you use to work at Bloomingdale?  
  
Rachel: Yeah. But this is San Francisco. They're different.  
  
Phoebe H: Not by much really. Actually doesn't look as nice as the one in New York.  
  
Piper: If you want to go I'll take you.  
  
Rachel: Thank you.  
  
Paige: What about the rest of you guys?  
  
Chandler: How about all you girls just go to Bloomingdale and us guys can stay here, just sitting around drinking beer.  
  
Monica: Yeah right. In your dream!  
  
Ross: What? Why not?  
  
Monica: Because while we're away, you guys would called up for strippers.  
  
Chandler: We don't do that.  
  
Phoebe B: Ya-ha. You guys totally lied to us the last time we made a deal.  
  
Ross: What deal?  
  
Rachel: You said that you were going to have a guy's day out and you turned up in a strip club!  
  
Ross: Yeah. "Guy's day out"  
  
Monica: Whatever, but we are not going to leave you alone. You're coming with us.  
  
Phoebe B: Oh you know what I've been dying to see?  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Phoebe B: Going to the Golden Gate Bridge.  
  
Leo: That sounds great. Let's do it.  
  
Chandler: You are so gay.  
  
Phoebe B: Look who's talking?  
  
Chandler: What?  
  
Everyone starts snickering  
  
Phoebe H: Ok let's go take a tour around the Golden Gate and then we have a picnic at the Golden Gate Park.  
  
Cole: Ok let's get packing then.  
  
Shane: So no strippers?  
  
Paige turned around quickly and glanced at Shane  
  
Shane: Ok then. [Follow the others walking out of the kitchen]  
  
The Set  
  
They are shooting the scene of the bedroom. It was dark, gleams of candles light twinkles around the room. Kitty and Ian were passionately making love on the bed.  
  
Kitty: Oh Ian! [Moaning]  
  
Silences were filled the room.  
  
Director: And cut! Ok that's the wrap for this scene.  
  
Joey and Jasmine got off of the bed and put on robes.  
  
Director: [Walk over to Joey and Jasmine] That was great guys.  
  
Joey: Yeah, it's natural when you were Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives.  
  
Director: Hum. good for you. [Walked away]  
  
Jasmine: So you were on Days of Our Lives?  
  
Joey: Oh yeah totally. I was amazing. But it sucked that they killed me off though.  
  
Jasmine: Oh why?  
  
Joey: Because I changed the script and put my own words in it.  
  
Jasmine: Oh I can just imagine why. [Smiled weakly at him and walked away]  
  
Golden Gate Park  
  
The crews are sitting under a big oak tree.  
  
Cole: So what did you think of the bridge.  
  
Chandler: It's just like any other bridge.  
  
Monica: I wonder how Joey's doing on the set.  
  
Rachel: You don't have to wonder that. I bet that right now he's hitting on Jasmine.  
  
Piper: Is Joey that easy to predict?  
  
Phoebe B: Oh yeah totally.  
  
Piper: Interesting. [Nodding her head]  
  
The set  
  
Director: Ok Joey can you move all little to your left?  
  
Joey moved right, right next to Jasmine.  
  
Joey: [Whisper to Jasmine] Hey!  
  
Director: Uh, Joey to your left.  
  
Joey: [Look up at the director and saw a pair of eye darting his way] Oh right [Let out a small chuckle and moved left]  
  
The camera starts to roll again. Aiming right into at the table where Joey was sitting. Jasmine had gone back up stage.  
  
*Filming*  
  
Ian was sitting at his regular table at Lady-Like Strip Club.  
  
He's there regularly ever since that first night. It seem like he had fallen in love with her after that day. Watching her dance on stage really turns him on.  
  
Golden Gate Park  
  
Chandler: Does anyone else want to go home? 'Cause I do!  
  
Ross: Yeah me too. I'm bored. Let's go, let's go, let's go.  
  
Monica: Stop being a big baby! We're not leaving yet. I'm actually enjoying this. So don't ruin it.  
  
Ross starts to mimic Monica. She just ignores his stupidity.  
  
Phoebe B: It's great to be out on outdoor once awhile you know? Be around Mother Nature enjoy it while it last.  
  
Chandler: We have been out here for over 3 damn hours I think it's time to go.  
  
Cole: Yeah I think we should go.  
  
Monica: Hey can we go visit Joey?  
  
Phoebe B: Oh [raising her hand] Oh!  
  
Rachel: Yeah?  
  
Phoebe B: I know where the set it I can show you.  
  
Phoebe H: Really?  
  
Phoebe B: Yeah it's on some street call Oakland Ville.  
  
Leo: That's an hour away from here.  
  
Paige: Oh let's go.  
  
Monica: [Jump in] I want to see what the set look like. Let's go please!  
  
Ross: It's not like you've never been to a movie set before Mon.  
  
Monica: Shut up. I want to go see Joey.  
  
Chandler: Geez. thanks. [Sarcasm]  
  
The gangs are on their way to Joey's set.  
  
Monica: [Excitedly] I can't wait. Are we there yet?  
  
Phoebe B: Almost.  
  
5 min later  
  
Monica: Are we there yet?  
  
Phoebe B: Not yet. Close.  
  
Moment later  
  
Monica: Now?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Monica: [Mumble to herself] Geez.I was just asking doesn't have to get all loud!  
  
Phoebe B: [Look out the window and saw the set] Hey stop, stop we're here!  
  
Suddenly Cole hits the brake so unexpectedly, and unknowingly Piper hit the brake and stirred the wheel and make a semi-circle avoiding to hit Cole's car which was right in front of her.  
  
Piper: Oh god! [Stick her head of out the window] What the hell was that?  
  
Phoebe B: [Stick her head out of the window] Sorry. But we're here!  
  
Rachel: I can see that!  
  
  
  
In Cole's car  
  
Cole: [to Phoebe B] So, where are we going to park?  
  
Phoebe B: I'll see if Joey's in. I'll ask him. [Got out of the car]  
  
Phoebe got half way to Joey's trailer she met him half way.  
  
Joey: Phoebe! [Walk fast to her] What are you doing here?  
  
Phoebe: Monica wants to visit the set.  
  
Joey: Well tell all to come it.  
  
Phoebe: Where are we parking the cars?  
  
Joey: Oh, there's no place here. Just park it outside.  
  
Phoebe: Ok I'll go tell them.isn't that illegal?  
  
Joey: Yeah well.you won't be here long right?  
  
Phoebe: Don't think so. Ok I'll go tell the guys.  
  
Phoebe walks back out to the cars.  
  
Phoebe B: [Yelled out to Piper's and Cole's car] Just park out here. It'll be fine.  
  
Phoebe H: [Sticks her head out of the window] Isn't that illegal?  
  
Phoebe B: Yeah well, we won't be here long.  
  
Piper: Ok.  
  
Cole and Piper pulls over and park by the sidewalk.  
  
Ross: [Walk out of Piper's car then everyone followed out the car] Ok let's go met our big movie star.  
  
Chandler: You mean Jasmine right?  
  
Ross: Oh yeah. Definitely.  
  
Rachel: You don't even know what this girl looks like.  
  
Ross: Quiet woman!  
  
Joey walks toward them and greet.  
  
Joey: Hey guys!  
  
Phoebe H: Hey Joey!  
  
Rachel: Hey there, Joe!  
  
Chandler: Hi!  
  
Cole/Shane: Sup?  
  
Leo: Hey!  
  
Piper: Hello.  
  
Monica: Hey there, you big movie star. [Playfully punch Joey's arm]  
  
Ross: So where's the hottie?  
  
Joey: Hey back off! She's mine!  
  
Monica: Ok, show us around the set!  
  
Joey: Oh ok! Come on.  
  
Joey took them to his trailer.  
  
Joey: [Picking up his items and showing them around the room] This is my bed. There's the bathroom over by the corner [point to the left]. The kitchen right besides it.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastically] Oh the kitchen I've always dreamed of.  
  
Joey: [Continues]. this is my very own mug [picking up the face]  
  
Ross: [Stupidly joking] Well, there's one thing less in your room. Don't need a mirror.  
  
Joey idiotically standing there looks blank.  
  
Joey: [Finally got it out] Oh! [Laughing]  
  
Chandler: There you go.  
  
Monica: Um.Joe, we want to see the set!  
  
Joey: Ok, ok. Hold your horses we're getting there. Just hold it.  
  
[Back to his tour] This is my very special pen, was giving by the producer for me to sign the contract.  
  
All: [Amazed] Aw.  
  
Joey: And last but not least. My every own couch! Feel it, really soft.  
  
Rachel: [Sat down] Aw. Oh god! That's good sofa.  
  
Monica: Ok, ok. I want to see the set now. Please!  
  
Joey: Ok let's go.  
  
Monica: Thank you!  
  
Back Outside  
  
Joey: Ok now prepare yourself for the main event. Joey Tribbiani movie set.  
  
Rachel: [Ecstatic] Oh, my little Joey is a movie star.  
  
Joey: Hehe. I know. It was going to come sooner or later, just happened to come sooner.  
  
They are now about to enter the set  
  
Joey: Ok, prepare for the amazement. [Opened the set door] Ta-da! [Everyone gasped in astonishment]  
  
Monica: [Squealing] Oh my God, I'm in a movie set. This is so.WOW!  
  
Chandler: Calm yourself down. It's not all that. [He caught is eyes on Jasmine and other girls in skimpy clothes] WOW. This is Paradise.  
  
Monica punched him on the arm and looked at him.  
  
Chandler: Ok, first of all OW! And second, can't a guy gaze a little?  
  
Monica: Not in front of me!  
  
Phoebe B: Hey shut up, you're ruining the mood.  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Phoebe H: So Joe?  
  
Joey: Oh! Well, if you look on your left you will see there's a table filled with delicious sandwiches and snacks. [He walks over to the table and grab himself some sandwiches] Want some?  
  
Piper: Um. no thanks.  
  
Cole: That's ok.  
  
Paige: No, enjoy your sandwiches.  
  
Rachel: No, thanks.  
  
Leo: No.  
  
Ross: I'll have one.  
  
Monica: Oh, me too.  
  
Chandler: No, I'm on a diet.  
  
Joey raised his eyes at him.  
  
Joey: Ok moving on, you see that chair over there in the center?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Joey: Ok that's the director chair, and the chair next to his is the cameraman's chair.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastically] Wow this is so cool. I think I'll never forget this moment for the rest of my life. Looking at chairs!  
  
Monica: [Really into it] Hey, shush!  
  
Joey: Ok and the chair over there is [pointing to the right side] that's my chair. Has my name on it too. Wanna see?  
  
Monica: Yeah!  
  
All except Chandler: All right.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastic] All man, I can't get enough of this.  
  
Joey: [Excitedly] Oh there's more chairs to come.  
  
Chandler: Oh, I can hardly wait.  
  
Walking over to the right side.  
  
Rachel: [Amazed] Wow, this is so cool.  
  
Joey: Yeah, and look over there. That's the main set.  
  
Chandler: [Cynical] Oh, and I thought this was the main set with all the chair talk.  
  
Monica: [Turn to Chandler] Chandler would you shut up? Just enjoy the tour ok?  
  
Joey: [Ignoring Chandler] Ok that is where Jasmine dance.  
  
Phoebe H: Wow and I thought I would never get a chance to see a strip club.  
  
Rachel: Nicely done.  
  
Phoebe B: Yes, very realistic.  
  
Joey: Ok, that's the tour. Now you got to get outta here the director is here. I'll be so fire if he sees y'all here.  
  
Monica: What? We didn't even get the whole tour.  
  
Joey: Well I'm sorry but.[Spotting the director coming his way] You people need to get out of here, before I get the securities on you!  
  
Everyone was in shock. The director is coming toward him.  
  
Director: Is there a problem here? [Look at Phoebes, Cole, Monica, Chandler, Paige, Piper, Leo, and Rachel.]  
  
Joey: [Pretending] Uh, no problem here. I was just telling them that it's violating the rules for them to be in here. And they were just leaving. [Joey is winking his eyes at them]  
  
All: Sorry.  
  
Monica: We didn't know.  
  
Chandler: [Sarcastic] Yeah, we-didn't-know. It was all so weird, didn't even know how I got here in the first place. [Shot a look at Joey]  
  
Rachel: Sorry, we're leaving now.  
  
Back at the Manor Cole, Shane, Leo, Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Ross are watching Wrestling.  
  
The Male: GOOOOO!!!  
  
Phoebe B: [Walks to the couch] The Rock is looking good!  
  
Monica: Oh, not so much anymore. Never seen the Rock got slam that bad!  
  
Joey: [Walk through the front door] Guess what?  
  
Chandler: Oh look who it is.  
  
Joey: Guys I'm sorry, but I couldn't let the director know I let y'all in. Or else, I'm fire. Now guess what I'm going to tell you!  
  
Phoebe H: [Came out from the kitchen] What?  
  
Joey: All right. We're wrapping up the scene from here tomorrow. So tomorrow will be our last day here.  
  
Piper/Paige: Aww.  
  
Phoebe H: Why so sudden? Who eat all our food?  
  
Shane: Who will rent porn?  
  
Paige: What?  
  
Shane: Not that I watch it.  
  
Rachel: But we only have been here 4 days.  
  
Ross: Yeah, and I'm just starting to enjoy it.  
  
Joey: Well, I'm sorry. But we have to go back to New York to shoot the rest.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Monica: Well, it was nice seeing you again.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, take care.  
  
Joey: Come and visit us sometime ok?  
  
Phoebe H: We'll try.  
  
Phoebe B: Bye,  
  
Chandler/Ross: Bye!  
  
Piper: Call us sometime.  
  
Monica: We will.  
  
The Halliwell: Bye!  
  
The gang each had a carry-on bag and scroll them out of the Manor.  
  
The End 


End file.
